The Devil's Mermaid
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: Several words came to mind to inspire me for this story; Emison, Precious, Perfection, Soulmates, and Supernatural. This is just a random Emison one-shot I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing with but whatever because I'm an Emison Endgame shipper and a Mona forever fan and this came to be. Don't judge, don't hate, just enjoy and review. (Warning: Strictly EMISON)


**Author's Note: Takes place in Season Three finale with a small Emison twist**

Emily turned off the shower in the Marin's downstairs bathroom and walked out after wrapping a towel around her.

She looks at her foggy mirror and frowns.

"I miss you, Alison." Emily murmurs under her breath after she wiped the fog off her mirror her hand.

It had been a little over a year and the pain of realizing Ali was never coming back pained Emily more than losing Maya.

As much as she loved Maya, she loved Alison more and she lives with constant regret not telling Alison she loves her.

"Hey Em, you ready yet?" Aria's impatient voice came through the bathroom door, along with a knock, breaking Emily's thoughts as well as her concentration.

"Uh yeah, just about." Emily responds after wiping small tears falling down her cheeks.

Emily walks out in her gold dress, updo, and cute silver heels.

"Where's Hanna?" Emily asks wondering where the blonde can be.

"Probably still doing her makeup." Aria responds with a shrug.

"I'm here." Hanna says walking into her kitchen where Emily and Aria are.

"Alright, can we go now?" Aria asks impatient walking towards the door.

Hanna just shrugs and walks out after Aria, with Emily following close behind.

 **(After the girls sneak into the lodge, Spencer and Toby leave, and the girls corner Mona)**

"What have you done?" Mona asks concerned which causes the girls to turn around and see flames surrounding as well as climbing the outside of the lodge.

"Oh my god." Emily says in shock by the flames.

"C'mon let's get out of here." Hanna says and the four of them run to a different area of the house.

"The door's locked." Aria says and the three girls open the door they came through to see the hallway in flames.

"Oh god, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna burn!" Mona shouts in a scared tone.

"Shut up, Mona!" Hanna yells back annoyed.

"I'm never gonna know who she was!" Mona shouts back, getting their attention.

"What did you just say?" Aria asks confused.

"Red Coat, I don't who she is either." Mona confesses with a defeated tone.

Eventually, the smoke clouds the room they're in and they all fall unconscious.

Later, a mystery figure drags Emily out of the building.

Once Emily's body is outside, she places her mind in the safest and first thing that comes to it, placing her mind in the memory dreamworld of when she was pulled out of the barn.

 _Emily's eyes flutter open and Alison leans over her with her as always DiLaurentis smirk of hers._

" _Ali?" Emily murmurs trying to sit up but Alison places her back down._

" _It's nice seeing you again but you need your rest." Alison says calmingly._

" _Don't tell this to the other girls, but I missed you the most. No one loved me as much as you did." Alison says making Emily smile shyly towards the remark._

" _Is this what dying feels like?" Emily says sounding confused yet looking relieved, which Ali takes quick notice of._

" _This bitch thinks this is what you want. To be completely free." Alison scoffs and Emily realises this conversation is different._

" _Can you take me with you this time?" Emily asks changing the dialogue on Alison._

" _I can't, I don't want you in the same place I'm in." Alison says placing a piece of her hair behind her ear._

" _I don't care where I am as long as you're there with me." Emily says sleepily as her eyes begin to close._

" _Sweet Emily." Alison says stroking Emily's cheek, smiling at what Emily said, and places a faint kiss on the nearing unconscious brunette in her lap._

Emily opens her eyes to see Alison in a red coat looking down at worried and concerned.

When Emily blinks, Alison is gone and she's looking at dark night sky.

She sits up, coughing up the smoke in her lungs, and sees the lodge on fire along with Aria and Hanna not far behind when Mona runs up and falls on the ground to her knees in front of them.

"Did anyone see her?" Mona says looking worried for them.

"See who?" Aria asks confused.

"Alison, she pulled me out of there. She pulled us all out." Mona says causing Aria and Hanna to give her weird looks.

"You're joking, Ali's dead." Hanna says.

"Yeah, you must've been hallucinating." Aria says sitting further up.

"She was here, I swear it." Mona says sounding very convinced by her own case.

"I saw her too." Emily says just as Spencer runs up.

"So did I. Guys, Ali is red coat." Spencer says and they all start looking around to see if Ali stuck around.

After that, sleep became Emily's favorite thing since there was no A, or any other distractions, that prevented her from seeing Ali.

One night, Emily is sleeping in her room and her eyes flutter open to see Alison standing in front of her window wearing pajamas.

"Alison?" Emily asks sitting up more shocked.

"Hello Emily. I always wondered what I might say to you if I ever saw you again." Alison says walking towards Emily's bed and crawls on it.

"Is this a dream or are you really here?" Emily asks confused yet happy to see her.

"You might not believe me but, I'm really here and I need your help Em." Alison says sounding partially scared.

"What are you talking about? What do you need help with?" Emily asks concerned and really wanting to help her friend out.

"I got myself mixed up in quite a bit of trouble and I just need to get out of it." Alison says making Emily even more confused.

"What kind of trouble? Please Ali, I want to help." Emily says grabbing Ali's hand which causes both of them to stare at their hands that just collided.

"How did you do that?" Alison asks confused by the fact she can actually feel Emily.

"I don't know why you're confused, you're still alive." Emily says lifting up the hand she held and places a small kiss on her knuckle and pulls away dropping Alison's hand in the process.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to invade your personal space." Emily says sounding slightly afraid of Alison, clearly recalling the time in the locker when Alison yelled at her saying she wasn't interested in her that way.

"Don't. Em, don't apologize." Alison says as she places her hand on one of Emily's and genuinely smiles at her.

"Why were you so confused by how we made contact?" Emily asks pausing whatever moment they were about to have.

"As you know I've been dead for a year and then I wasn't and then I was dead and then I was alive again and then I was stuck in the middle. Not living but not dead. My heart wasn't beating but people could see me. I am still trapped in this eternal middle with no instruction manual." Alison explains while Emily intently listens.

"That's how you could see me when I pulled you out of the barn but also how I disappeared without a trace as well as how I pulled you out of the lodge." Alison continues to explain.

"That was really you? Did you pull Mona and the others out as well?" Emily asks enthusiastically.

"No, the others were already out by the time I got there. Someone else pulled them out." Alison says leaving Emily to wonder.

"Anyway, when I told you I didn't want you to join me in your mind, it was because I'm in Hell." Alison says and Emily looks shocked.

"What?" Emily asks sounding confused and shocked yet looking hurt.

"C'mon Em, it shouldn't be that shocking. I wasn't always the best person and I let a lot of things happen." Alison says reassuring her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Emily asks confused.

"A lot of people want me to be their ruler and every king needs a queen. Except in this case, every Devil needs a mermaid." Alison says smiling at her.

"Why is that the case?" Emily asks.

"Emily, I'm the Devil. I'm literally the ruler of Hell and the people who want me to rule over them need my heart to be beating again." Alison continues to explain.

"Okay, but what's my part in all of this?" Emily asks looking at Alison confused yet doe-eyed in love.

"The people need me to have a queen, someone with never ending loyalty as well as love for me and someone that I would return the favor for." Alison explains and Emily looks at her as her eyes start to tear up.

"I don't….." Emily begins but is cut off.

"I love you, Emily." Alison blurts and Emily freezes in shock.

"I love you too, Alison." Emily says in a similar blurting manner and smiles at her.

"So, do you want to help me rule Hell, mermaid?" Alison asks even though she most likely knows Emily's answer.

"Of course I will." Emily replies gleefully.

"You should know that whatever physical contact we have now or later, you will be in the eternal middle with me. Are you sure this is what you want?" Alison asks and Emily just smiles.

"I told you before and I'll say it again, I don't care where I am as long as we're together." Emily says smiling, reciting what she told Alison in her mind.

Alison just smiles at her until Emily leaned towards Ali and confidently pulls her into a kiss causing a circular rainbow blast leave their lips.

"My heart, it's beating again." Alison says after she pulls away from the kiss.

They both smile at each other as they lean in for another kiss which leads to another than another until Alison is on top of Emily.

While they're making out, the scene zooms out facing the window, looking up, where you see the back of someone in a black hoodie, who is looking up at Emily's window.

Once the figure turns around, it is revealed to be Mona with a devilish smirk on her face and as she walks away, both of her entire eyes go black, signaling her status as one of the Knights of Hell.

 **(Author's note: I know this went Supernatural, but I think about it this way, there were what, about four Knights of Hell, what if Abaddon wasn't the last one living?)**


End file.
